dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledas/Gallery
*''Prince Vegeta Saga'' *''Lauto Saga'' *''Stomping Grounds Saga'' *''Planet Earth Saga'' *''Reunion Saga'' *''Fulfillment Saga'' *''TF's Deleted Scenes'' The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *Volume III, chapter 51'' Not So Far Sandboys A Quest for Booty The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance *''CV's Deleted Scenes'' The Great Sushi-Eating Contest Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon''Ledas is scheduled to appear in this story, but this story hasn't been written yet, so it is not a fact yet. ''The Monster and the Maiden The Space Taco Bandit Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem (cameo) Nowhere to Go Black as Blood The Last Saiyan Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC |nicknames = Monkey, Ape, Kid |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = The Royal City, |birth = June 7, Age 733 |death = |birth power level = 417 |max power level = B- Tier |pronouns = , , , |height = 4'5" |weight = 77 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Grey |rank = Super Elite, Soldier in the |organizations = Frieza's Empire (Age 733 - Age 737) Cooler's Empire (specifically The Plantains) (Age 739 - Age 745) Starchasers (Age 776 - present) |food = Kiwis, shumai |vehicle = Model-14 Gravity Training Unit |hobbies = Training, spending time with friends, traveling |family = Lascon (grandfather) Layeeck (father) Cyleria (mother) Yuki (mate) Chari (daughter) Olivien (son) Nir (son) Lauto (ki brother) The Benefactor (ki brother) Mrs. Fanshi (caretaker) Vegeta (best friend) Ryori (friend/roommate) Chaiva (FWB) Cuber (fusee) Okinaro (comrade) Linessi (comrade) Naemi (comrade) Vizzer (comrade) |voice actor = Destructivedisk }} Gallery ledas.png|Final appearance sketch prettyLedas.png|Maybe I could be your girlfriend tonight? Ledas.jpg|Fan art of Ledas by Yeahguystarble Ledas1.jpg|Fan art of Ledas by Yeahguystarble Colored ledas.png|Fan coloring of Ledas' picture by TrueWarrior Ledas kid.png|Fan art of Ledas by Prince of Sparta Ledas_ssj.png|A drawing of Super Saiyan Ledas by Malik666 Ss2ledas.png|A drawing of Super Saiyan 2 Ledas by Malik666 Ss3ledas.png|A drawing of Super Saiyan 3 Ledas by Malik666 SSLedas.png|A drawing of Super Saiyan Ledas by Malik666 which has been colored by Hyper Zergling SS2Ledas.png|A drawing of Super Saiyan 2 Ledas by Malik666 which has been colored by Hyper Zergling SS3Ledas.png|A drawing of Super Saiyan 3 Ledas by Malik666 which has been colored by Hyper Zergling LedasColored.jpg|A drawing of Ledas by KidVegeta which has been colored by Hyper Zergling Ledasaku.jpg|A drawing of Ledas by AkurnaSkulblaka| Ledasbysupertaiko.jpg|A picture of Ledas, drawn and colored by SuperTaiko Ssr ledas vs ssb taiko.jpg|A picture of Ledas dueling Super Saiyan Blue Taiko Ledasssrage.jpg|A drawing of a possible Super Saiyan Rage-type form for Ledas, drawn and colored by SuperTaiko1 Reflist Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Living Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Child Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Father Category:Son Category:Orphan Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Marital arts student Category:Student Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Transformation Users Category:CWHMLC Category:LGBT Characters